Not my Type
by Yankees01
Summary: Sheamus has a new neighbor and likes her, but will sparks fly or will Wade mess things up for the Irishman? Char: OC, Sheamus, Wade Barrett, Heath, Justin Gabriel, Drew, Tiffany, and others will show up randomly.
1. New Neighbor

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**This is my new Sheamus story... Enjoy it. I have Sheamus living in Tampa. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

I was used to getting a few looks when I walked down the streets in LA, but here in Florida I thought that maybe I had a fighting chance to not be as recognized. I had just moved here and wanted to start a new life. I had just gotten my degree in nursing and was going to make a complete career change to what I had been doing for the past 4 years.

I had gotten the job, bought a nice townhouse from money that I had saved up, and was ready to have a normal life. I was starting my new job in a few days. I wanted to get settled in the area so I had some idea where I was going.

I had gone to the store and I was carrying groceries in. I had a lot of bags as I struggled to get them to the door.

"Do yeh need help?" a distinctly Irish voice asked me. I turned to see two larger men behind me. One guy was redheaded and muscular; the other was just as large with black hair.

"Um… I don't want to bother you." I said as the guy with black hair took some guys and the other guy grabbed the other bags. I unlocked the door and they helped me inside.

"Thanks so much." I said and they smiled.

"I'm Stephen and this is my mate Stu." The redhead said.

"Nice to meet you both; I'm Rory." I said and they smiled at me.

"We are having a few people over tonight… you should come." Stu said and I picked up on his English accent. I didn't know anyone so I figured that it couldn't hurt.

"Sure, what time?" I asked them.

"6:30, I'll come get you." Stu said and I smiled.

They left and I put up groceries. I stuck some brownies in to cook; to take with me to their get together.

Stephen POV

We left Rory's townhouse and went to the store. We had to grab food for tonight. We had a few people coming over and I was glad that I had a new neighbor. She seemed really nice and Stu was already drooling over her.

We got everything and people were going to bring stuff. I started to grill out as Stu got everything else ready. I didn't really trust him to cook so he was icing drinks, opening chips, and stuff that that would he couldn't burn or possibly burn down my house.

"Hey Heath, Faith, Paul (Justin Gabriel), Zeke, and Tiana are here." Stu yelled outside. I was glad that Heath and Zeke had brought there other half's. I knew that Heath and Faith were still dealing with the stupid accusations about Heath hurting someone. We had all given statements and knew that he didn't do it. Zeke and Tiana were hilarious, because they had been married for a while and they had funny fights.

Drew, Tiffany, Kevin (Alex Riley), and Eve all showed up a little while later.

"I'm going to get Rory." Stu said and left with a large smile.

"Whose Rory?" Paul asked me.

"She's my new neighbor; we met her today." I said and they nodded.

Stu and Rory appeared a few minutes later and she was carrying a plate.

"Um… I brought brownies." She said and she seemed nervous.

"Thanks, yeh didn't have to… I'll trade yeh." I said as I offered her a beer. She smiled and took the Guinness over the Stella Artois. I smirked as Stu led her into the living room with everyone else.

She was introduced to everyone and seemed to have fun. I was having fun and she stayed for a while. I wanted to get to know here, especially when she helped us make fun of Stu.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked me.

"Upstairs first door in the left." I said and she smiled as she disappeared upstairs.

Rory POV

I walked upstairs and opened the first door. I opened it and found a bedroom instead of the bathroom. I was going to back out, but the bedroom looked so nice for a guy. The room was decorated in cheery wood furniture with a green and gold color scheme. I heard someone behind me and I turned around to see Stephen.

"I'm sorry, I went in the wrong door." I said and he looked at me. I didn't really know this guy and I was now standing in his bedroom.

"Ah usually don't let people in my bedroom." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I won't tell anyone?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Ah don't know… ah don't know yeh very well." He said and I nodded.

"Well, how about you come over for dinner one night?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Ah guess that will do." He said with a smile.

I found the right bathroom and went back downstairs. Stephen walked me back to my house. I was three doors down from him.

"You want to come over tomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Ah would like that." He said and smiled.

I told him good night and went inside. I didn't know where my confidence came from to ask him, but I'm glad I asked. I needed friends; I needed a new start.

Stu POV

Stephen came back. Tiffany and Drew had just left. Kevin, Eve, Zeke and Tiana left after Stephen walked Rory home. Heath and Faith were still here.

"I like Rory, but she looks familiar." Paul said.

"She's nice and I think that Stephen likes her." Faith said and I nodded. I liked her since I saw her; I really didn't want to compete with him.

We talked a little bit longer and I stayed at Stephen's that night. I wanted to stay in the hopes that I would see Rory tomorrow morning. I had to agree with Paul that she did look familiar, but I didn't know why.

**a/n: Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Recognized

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**miamitravel, viper cena fan, sandrasmit19, jojo barrett, fowerpowers, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews! I appriciate it. **

**I'm still writing Lessons in Pain, but I'm having writers block... PM me if you have any suggestions. **

Stephen POV

I knocked on Rory's room and she answered it a second later. She smiled at me and a wonderful aroma hit me when I walked through the door.

"Ah brought this." I said and she smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." She said and I smiled.

I looked around her house and it was well decorated. I liked the black theme in the living room, but the kitchen had a beautiful Italian theme.

"Would you mind?" she asked me as she handed me the wine and the opener.

"Sure." I said and she started to put the food on the plates. I opened it as she put the food on the table. I poured the wine into glasses and we sat down.

I had so much fun talking to her. She was interesting, smart, and easy to talk to about anything. I had fun.

"Where are yeh working?" I asked her.

"I'm working at a doctors office as head nurse." She said and I was impressed.

"Very nice." I said and she smiled.

"What do you do?" she asked me.

"Uh… ah'm a wrestler." I said and one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Seriously?" she asked me and I expected to be laughed at or for her to be turned off at the idea.

"That's really cool." She said and smiled.

"Yeh aren't going to laugh at me?" I asked her.

"Are you doing it because you like it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Then I can't laugh at anyone's dreams." She said and I smiled.

We talked until 1 am and I had invited her to go out on Drew's boat tomorrow night. She agreed if I showed her around Tampa, since was still new.

Stu POV

I went over to Stephen's the next morning and he was in a good mood.

"I take it you had a good date last night?" I asked him.

"It was just dinner and yes, I did." He said and I nodded.

"She's coming with us today." He said and I smiled.

"Cool." I said.

We got Rory and headed to the marina to meet everyone. Drew and Taryn have a pontoon boat. Paul was also going to go with us. Heath and Faith weren't going because they to meet with their wedding planner.

We pulled up and got on the boat. Taryn was happy that Rory had come with us because she wasn't the only girl now. We had coolers and food stocked up as we left. We drove out into the inlet and anchored near a small island.

Rory had everyone looking at her as she took off her cover; she had an amazing body. Taryn and Rory grabbed floats and we were lying on floats as the rest of us cracked open beers.

Taryn POV

I was floating around with Rory and she was fun to talk to. She was like a long lost friend. I knew that she also looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"How long had you and Drew been together?" she asked me.

"We have been married for a year and together for about two." I said and she smiled.

"No boyfriend for you?" I asked her.

"No, I left an ex in LA." She said.

"I'm sure you will have no problem finding on here if you want one." I said and she laughed.

"What do you do?" she asked me.

"I'm a wrestler." I said and she looked impressed.

"Very cool… I take it that you all are?" she asked me.

"Yeah everyone you met the other night except for Tiana. She stays at home with her and Zeke's kids. Faith is an Indy wrestler." I said and she nodded.

"I guess being a nurse I don't really fit in.," she said and I laughed.

"No, you do, because you can patch them up." I said and she laughed.

Stephen POV

I was drinking a beer with the guys while the girls were floating in the water.

"She's really nice." Drew said and I nodded.

"She's a great cook." I said and they laughed.

"She just looks so familiar." Paul said and we all nodded.

"Did she say what she did in LA?" Stu asked me.

"No, just that she moved her after getting her nursing degree and doing an internship out there." I said and they nodded.

"Hey, we want to go to the island." Taryn yelled awhile later.

"Alright, come on." Drew yelled back and we all got into the water.

We got over to the island and were walking around. We found shells and played around for a while before getting back on the boat. Drew drove us around the inlet and bay.

Rory POV

I was waiting on Stephen the next afternoon and someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found Taryn instead.

"Hey, I told Stephen I would show you around so that he could work out with the guys." She said and I smiled.

"Girl time is always fun, plus I'm sure that you can tell me where Victoria Secret is better than him." I said and she busted out laughing.

She showed me where everything was and I was grateful. We had stopped to have lunch at a small bistro. We were finished when the waiter walked over and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask… are you Bristol Barrett?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I am." I said and he smiled.

"I knew it was you… I love your work." He said and I smiled. I signed some stuff for him and took a picture.

"Sorry about that." I said and Taryn was looking at me confused.

"Can I ask what you used to do in LA?" she asked me.

"You can't tell anyone… I don't really want anyone here to know it yet." I said and she nodded.

"I know you don't have any friends here really, but I'm your friend." Taryn said.

"You can't tell anyone… even Drew." I said and she nodded.

"I won't, Rory." She said.

"I was a porn star." I said and she gasped.

"That's why the guys think you look familiar." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's only a matter of time before they figure it out, but I'm hoping to make friends with them before they realize it." I said and she hugged me.

"I won't say anything, but why give that up? You made good money, didn't you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my dream. I wanted to be a nurse and help people. I did the movies while I was earning money and going to school. I got my degree, did my internships, got my hair back to my natural color, and moved here for a fresh start." I said and she nodded.

"Did you enjoy it at all?" she asked me.

"No, not really… it was a means to an end. I had some standards and I actually didn't do any penetration movies or shots. I only did toys, lingerie, and some fetishes." I said and she nodded.

"I promise not to tell anyone." She said and I hugged her.

"Thanks so much, Taryn." I said as we left to go back to my house.

**a/n: Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Reactions

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**miamitravel, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Rory POV

I had been living in Tampa for a month now and I was enjoying it. I liked my new job as a nurse and felt like I was finally really doing something in life. I had become really good friends with Tiffany and was closer to the guys. Stephen and I would talk or text almost everyday. I also had fun talking to Stu and Drew. Paul was nice, but he seemed distant around me. I had to wonder if he knew who I was before I moved here.

I was sitting in my living room one night when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Paul standing on my doorstep.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and stepped into the small foyer.

"Thirsty?" I asked him and he nodded.

I grabbed a beer and heard him moving behind me. I really didn't know Paul, so I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"So, why did you give up the name Bristol?" he asked me and I dropped the beer. It fell and the bottle broke on the floor as beer poured out everywhere. I knew that it was only a matter of time, but I still didn't want them finding out. I finally turned and looked at him.

"I didn't think it was you at first, but I googled… it's definitely you." He said and I started to pick up glass. I was trying to ignore him.

"You don't have anything to say?" he asked me and I looked up at him.

"Please don't tell? I'm trying to make a new life here and leave that one back there." I said as I managed to slice my finger open on a piece of glass. I hissed and stood up.

Paul gently pulled me by the wrist and turned on the faucet. I hissed as the water came into contact with my finger.

"Why shouldn't I tell?" he asked me. I looked at him and he had a mischievous look about him.

"I'm asking you not to because you are a good guy?" I asked him and he smirked.

"How do you know I'm a good guy? You don't know me." He said and I bit my lower lip.

"Guess I'm just hoping." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I guess you will just have to wait and see." He said and I sighed.

"But, if you come with me to the show in Orlando in two nights… then your secret will be safe for awhile." He said and I smiled.

"I can at least do that." I said and he nodded.

Stephen POV

Stu and I were going to cook out and I had invited Rory, Drew and Tiffany was also coming over. Rory showed up right after Tiffany and Drew.

She smiled and hugged us all. I took a small cake that she had made and put it in the kitchen. I handed her a beer and she smiled.

"Ah wanted to know if yeh wanted to go to the show in Orlando tomorrow night. Yeh can see what ah do." I said and she smiled.

"I will be there… Paul invited me." She said and I was shocked. I didn't even know they really talked. I was also slightly jealous; I wanted her to walk around with me.

"Well, good, at least yeh will be there." I said and she smiled at me.

Everyone had left around midnight and I was sitting on my deck when Stu came out there.

"You all right?" he asked me.

"Ah guess." I said and he looked at me.

"Is it Rory?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Paul asked her to go with him to the show tomorrow night." I said and he nodded.

"And you wanted her to go with you?" he asked me.

"Well, yeah, ah had no clue that they even talked." I said and he nodded.

"Just be her friend and move in when the time is right." He said and I laughed. I knew that he was right. I just didn't like it right now. Stu left and I fell asleep thinking about Rory; at least I would get to see her tomorrow night.

Paul POV

I knocked on Rory's door the next morning and she had a bag since we were staying over night. She smiled at me as I opened the car door for her. She was really nice and really pretty. I still couldn't believe that she had done that, because she seems too innocent.

We talked and listened the music since it was only about an hour and a half drive. She was fun to talk to and very smart.

"So, tell me the truth, why did you want me to come with you?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Honestly, I wanted to make my ex-girlfriend jealous." I said and she laughed.

"I completely understand that." She said and I nodded.

"She cheat on you?" she asked me.

"I can't prove it, but I do know that it went south quickly." I said and she nodded.

"Well, you deserve better." She said and I smiled.

We got there and Taryn took her to the divas locker room so that I could get ready. She was going to hang out with her while I got ready.

Taryn POV

I got to the locker room with Rory.

"So why Paul?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"We are doing each other a favor." She said and I nodded.

"Um, do you have a dress that I could borrow for tonight?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Sure." I said.

She met Nattie and Beth as I found a dress. The three of us proceeded to give her a make over and she looked great when we got done.

She was in my navy and tan stripped one-armed mini dress with nude pumps. Nattie and Beth had curled her hair and she looked amazing.

"You could be the next diva." Beth said and she laughed.

"I will leave that up to you all." She said.

"Come on, let's go find our guys." I said and she hugged Nattie and Beth.

We left as Kelly came into the locker room.

"Oh, are you the new diva?" she asked Rory.

"Um, no, I'm just here with Paul." She said to her.

"As in Justin Gabriel?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Are you his new girlfriend?" Kelly asked her and we could tell that Kelly was getting annoyed at Rory's presence.

"Maybe." Rory said as I pulled her down the hallway.

"She doesn't like you." I said.

"I don't think that she likes anyone with an IQ higher than 70." She said and I was laughing.

Rory POV

Taryn and I went to the guy's locker room and knocked.

"Come in." Drew yelled.

"Are you all decent?" Taryn yelled.

"Yes." Stephen yelled back and I laughed.

We walked in and I saw their jaws drop. I smiled and the only person I really cared about their reaction had their eyes glued to me. I was going to have to thank Taryn later for the make over.

**a/n: Please review**


	4. Truths

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**smileyheather24, Viper Cena Fan, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Rory POV

"You look very nice." Paul said and I smiled.

"Thank you; I also already got the privilege of meeting your ex." I said and he smirked.

"Did she know that you are with him?" Stu asked me.

"She does and she hates it." Taryn said. I saw Paul smile, but I saw Stephen in the back. He looked uninterested in the conversation.

"So, who is up first to do whatever it is you do?" I asked and they laughed.

"Ah am." Stephen said and I nodded.

"Well, good luck?" I said and he smiled.

"Come on, I will show you around." Paul said.

"You mean off." Drew said and I smirked.

"Hang on." I said and walked over to Stephen. I kissed him check and he smiled at me.

"Good luck." I said as I walked out with Paul.

He had on a tshirt, his trunks, and boots. I had to admit that he looked good.

"So, you already met Kelly?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, she didn't seem happy that I was here with you." I said and he nodded.

"Good." He said and I smirked.

I walked around with Justin and I was introduced to a lot of people. I was backstage when Stephen got done with his match.

"Congrats." I said and he smiled.

"Ah would hug yeh, but Ah'm sweaty." He said and I smiled. I had to admit that he looked really good in just his wrestling trunks.

Stephen POV

I ha to admit that I was a little jealous of Paul walking around with Rory. She looked amazing; I wished that she had come with me tonight, but I had to remember what Stu said.

I had showered and was leaving when I saw Rory walking towards me. She smiled at me and I had to smile back. I hugged her when she got close enough.

"So, yeh have had fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and I helped Paul make Kelly jealous." She said and I laughed.

"Are yeh two dating now?" I asked her.

"Just friends." She said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that.

"Hey, there you are, we are leaving to go out." Paul said behind her. She smiled.

"Come on, Stephen, you have to go too." She said and I nodded.

We left, dropped our stuff at the hotel, and made it to a local bar. I smiled as Rory was pulled to the dance floor by Stu. I grabbed drinks with Paul to have at the table.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Paul asked me and I looked at him.

"Ah thought yeh had beat me to it." I said and he smirked.

"Nah, she is amazing, but she's for you. We were just helping each other out tonight." He said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that.

"Come on." Rory said and pulled me to her as she got me out on the dance floor. I did my best to dance with her, but she was laughing at me.

Paul POV

We stayed at the club for a while before going back to the hotel. Rory was holding on to me as Stephen helped Stu.

"You know I thought that you would have done better." Kelly said as Rory and I walked inside, going to the elevator.

"I thought you wouldn't have been such a whore." I shot back before going into the elevator. Rory was looking at me and she pulled me in for a kiss as the doors shut. I could see the look of pure shock and anger on Kelly's face. I had to smile.

"So, how long does that keep my secret safe?" she asked me as we got off the elevator.

"Until you decide to tell them." I said and she smiled at me.

She hugged me as we got into the room. She fell asleep on her bed a few minutes later. I covered her up after changing. She really was beautiful and I knew that if Stephen ever gave up his chance… I wanted my own chance with her. I just hoped that he accepted her past.

Stephen POV

I had finally gotten up the courage to ask Rory out on a date when I was back home for a few days. We had a lot of fun and I felt like I knew her really well. I was having fun with her. I looked forward to seeing or talking to her.

I had a few nights off. Stu, Paul, Drew, and Taryn were coming over until Rory got off. She was working until 11pm that night. I was sitting in the living room with them while we were looking for something to watch on TV.

"Hey let's watch porn." Taryn joked and I smirked.

We were flipping through the movies when we found on about girls using machines for pleasure. I saw the picture and I blinked. I was shocked because it looked exactly like Rory. Taryn quickly changed it.

"Go back." I said and they looked at me strange.

"No, you don't need to stare at that." Taryn said and I shook my head.

"Go back." I said again.

"No, there is something better on another channel." She said and I looked at her.

"It's mah house, now go back." I said.

"Just go back, babe." Drew told her.

"No." she said.

He finally got the remote form her and went a few channels back. I was looking at Rory with blonde hair.

"That's Rory." Stu finally said as we stared at the TV.

"She was a porn star?" I asked and Taryn quickly turned off the TV.

"And you knew?" I asked her.

"I'm not saying a word, but you should ask her if you think that." She said and I sighed. We had opened up to each other about everything and she didn't tell me that.

"Stephen don't over react if you don't know anything." Paul said.

I stormed out and over to Rory's. She must have just gotten home. I pounded on the door and she opened it a second later. She looked beautiful, but I wasn't happy with her.

"What's wrong, Stephen?" she asked me.

"Who am ah talking to Rory or Bristol?" I asked her and her eyes went wide. She was definitely the girl from the porn movie.

**a/n: Please review**


	5. Being Adults

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**smileyheather24, miamitravel, Viper Cena Fan, flowerpowers, barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Rory POV

I stood there looking at Stephen; he had found out. I couldn't deny it and I wasn't even going to try. He wasn't happy about it and I didn't know what to say. He was the one person that I had been worried about finding out because of what he would think of me.

"Why didn't yeh tell me?" he asked me.

"I didn't know how you would react." I said and he shook his head.

"We had been opening up to each other these past few weeks, ah felt really close to yeh, and now ah find out that ah really didn't know anything about yeh. Why wouldn't yeh tell me this?" he asked me.

"Because I didn't know how you would react. I wanted you to get to know the real me and not Bristol Barrett." I said. I knew that it wasn't a good answer, but it was my real one.

"But, ah don't know yeh… at all." He said and I sighed.

"Stephen…" I was saying when he turned and walked towards the door.

"No, ah don't like being lied to." He said.

"I didn't lie to you! I knew you would react like this so I didn't tell you!" I said and he looked at me.

"Ah may not have if yeh had just been honest." He said and walked out of the house. I sighed and put my head on the counter. I didn't know what else to do.

Taryn POV

It had been a few weeks since Stephen confronted Rory about being a porn star. She missed talking to him and he was being an ass about he. He maintained that he was right no matter what.

I was at home and Rory had just come over.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Long day, you?" she asked me.

"I'm good, but I have news." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." I said and she hugged me.

"Does Drew know?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we are going to tell everyone at our party tomorrow night." I said and she smiled.

"You are coming aren't you?" I asked her.

"Probably not, I'm avoiding him and since you have been friends with him longer; I will just bow out." She said.

"You can't; I need a date. "a voice said and I turned to see Paul and Stu in the doorway with Drew.

"Plus, he's a bloody idiot to be acting like this to you." Stu added and I smiled.

"So, what do you say? Date?" Paul asked me. I looked at Taryn and she smiled at me.

"Sure." I said and he smiled.

"Great." He said.

Stephen POV

I had gotten home and I couldn't help, but see that Rory was home. I sighed as I walked in. I hoped that she was all right. I knew that I missed her, but I wasn't happy that she hadn't told me that. I knew that it was a big part of her when she was in LA. I had told her about my life in Ireland and she never said anything.

I was in my thoughts when I saw Paul walked up to her door and knock. She opened it and he helped her to the car. I knew that she had gone with him to the show, but I guess they were dating now. I was jealous. I couldn't help it; I liked her a lot.

I finally pulled out of my thoughts to get ready for Drew and Taryn's party. I got there and Drew hugged me when I walked in. He handed me a beer and I walked out on the patio with him. I turned to leave when I saw Rory stilling in Paul's lap.

"You aren't leaving. Be an adult." He said and pulled me outside.

I sat there and watched her look beautiful and having fun. She wouldn't even look at me.

Rory POV

I had fun with Paul. Stephen wouldn't look at me, but I didn't care because I was there for Taryn. I was glad that I had lots of friends here.

Paul left with me and took me back to my house.

"You want to come in?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Sure." He said.

I grabbed some drinks and turned on the TV. I was comfortable sitting on the couch with him. We were watching TV and he was a nice guy.

We were sitting there when someone pounded on the door. I looked at him.

"You expecting someone?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll get it." He said and got up.

He answered the door and it was my ex boyfriend from LA. I didn't know how he found me. Paul got rid of him and I was so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry…" I said and he pulled me to him.

"It's ok, Rory. I understand. I'm just glad I was here to make him go away." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and looked up at him.

He nodded as he kissed me. I hadn't had a real kiss in so long that it felt so nice. I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Um, would you mind staying tonight?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Sure, and don't worry, I'm not expecting anything." He said and I smiled.

"But, I want to know something first." He said and I looked at him.

"Will you date me?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I would." I said and he smiled.

Paul POV

I had been dating Rory for about a week. I didn't like her EX knowing where she lived. I had given her a key to my apartment in case she needed it. She also was talking care of my cat.

"So, you having fun with your new toy?" Nick (Dolph) asked me when he sat down.

"She's not a toy." I said and he nodded.

"It's cool, I'm dating a porn star too. We should double sometime." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe, but Rory doesn't really like talking about her old job." I said and he nodded.

"Well, at least she's good in bed right?" he asked me.

"I don't know; we haven't done that yet." I said and he was shocked.

"Man, I had to tap mine as soon as I got her." He said.

"And that's why I'm a gentleman and you're a dick." I said and walked off.

"Didn't think you would catch so much for dating a porn star?" Heath asked me.

"No, and she's not a porn star. She's a nurse." I defended her.

"Man, I know. I met her remember." He said and I nodded.

I never knew that it would be like this when people found out what she used to do. People really did judge people for no reason.

**a/n: Please review**


	6. Good Neighbor?

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**wades wife, miamitravel, Viper Cena Fan, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Rory POV

I was at home after a long day at work. Paul and I had only been dating a few weeks and things weren't going so great. He was annoying at me tonight because I didn't feel like going out with one of his friends and his porn star girlfriend. I was working really hard to put that life behind me, so I didn't really want to associate with anyone from it. I knew that it was mean, but it was my way of starting a new life.

I had just changed when someone knocked on my door. I opened it, figuring it was Paul, but it wasn't it was my ex Dominic.

"Go away." I said and tried to shut the door. He stopped me and I hit the alarm button next to the door. I didn't want him near me. I had a restraining order out on him the last few months I lived in LA. I didn't like it that he had found me here. I just hoped that the police would respond quickly.

Stephen POV

I was looking in my refrigerator and I needed some milk. I didn't have any, but I knew that Rory probably did. I didn't really want to go ask her for some, but I didn't want to the store. I gave in and finally walked over to her house. I noticed that something was wrong; the door was slightly open and I could hear people yelling.

I pushed the door open and saw a larger guy standing over Rory. She was bleeding and looked very afraid of the person. He raised his hand to hit her and I slammed him into the counter top. He hit and his head bounced off with a thud.

He put up a small fight, but I finally had him laid out on the ground. I was about to walk over to Rory when cops came busting into the room.

"Get down on the ground!" They shouted and I slowly got to my knees. They started to put handcuffs on him.

"No, he is the one who helped me!" Rory said and they looked at her. She looked awful.

"He is the one who attacked me." She said and they looked at me. I nodded in agreement and they let go of me. I stood up and looked at Rory. She looked so vunerable and helpless.

I gave my statement and waited for her to give hers.

"Miss, you need to get checked out at the hospital." The paramedic said and she sighed.

"I'm sure I will be fine." She said.

"Your boyfriend can come." The cop said trying to convince her.

"He's not my boyfriend, just my neighbor." She said and I was sad to hear her say that. I knew that it was true, I definitely hadn't acted like a friend in a while.

"Please go to the hospital. I will go with you so I can bring yeh back." I finally said and she looked at me. She slowly nodded and they helped her onto a stretcher.

We got to the hospital and I was taken to the room that she was in. I sat down and she was laying on the table.

"Thank you." She whispered and I walked over to her. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Ah'm sorry Ah didn't get there sooner." I said and she shrugged.

"I probably deserved it." She said and I was shocked to hear that.

"No yeh didn't." I protested and she finally looked at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you got hurt" she said and ran her finger over my cheek. I winced and realized that I had taken a few more hits than I thought.

"Ah'm not worried about me." I said and she gave me a small smile.

She was checked out. She had a black eye, busted lip, cracked cheek bone, and lots of bruising. We were waiting for her to be released.

"Do yeh want me to call Paul?" I asked her and she made a face.

"No, he's not happy with me right now." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry." I said and she shrugged.

"You didn't do anything except save me." She said and I had to smile at that.

We finally left around 1 am and she was laying in the passenger seat.

"Yeh ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Let's get food." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I will get stared at." She said and I nodded.

I dug around at the next red light and found a baseball cap in my back seat. I handed it to her and she smiled.

"We can sit in the back." She said.

Rory POV

Stephen and I went to Waffle House. We ate and talk was still kept to a minimum. I was so glad that he had showed up tonight; I wanted him to know that. I bought our food and he took my back to my house.

"Why don't yeh stay with me?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that I would feel safer. He waited while I grabbed some stuff and walked to his house.

"Stephen?" I asked him as he stood in his kitchen. He looked at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for helping me tonight. I know that I haven't been the best person lately and I shouldn't have been scared to tell you about my past, but thank you." I said and he sighed.

"Rory, it's not yer fault. Ah shouldn't have gotten mad at yeh for nothing. Yeh had yer reasons and they weren't mine to know. Ah just want to be able to talk to yeh again and do things with yeh again. Ah miss yeh." He confessed and I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Me too." I said now he returned the smile.

"Do yeh need to call Paul?" he asked me and I sighed. I had forgotten about Paul.

"I can tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, yeh need sleep." He said and I nodded. I was exhausted now that he mentioned it.

I ended up sleeping in his room with him because I was still scared. He was nice about it, but I had to admit that it was nice to fall asleep in his arms.

**a/n: Please review**


	7. Happiness

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**jodie54, smileyheather24, wades wife, Viper Cena Fan, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks so much for the reviews.**

Rory POV

I woke up the next morning and liked feeling strong arms around me. I sighed as I felt Stephen tighten his arms around me. I saw that it was past 9 am. I carefully got out of his arms. He mumbled something as I walked out of the room.

I went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. I felt like I was imposing, so I at least wanted to make him breakfast. I was almost done when I felt someone watching me. I looked over to see Stephen standing in the doorway; he was just in gym shorts and he looked great.

"Morning, I felt bad about dragging you into this so I wanted to at least make you breakfast." I said as a smirk graced his lips.

"Yeh didn't have to." He said as I handed him a plate.

"I wanted to and I still owe you for everything." I said and he ran a hand over his facial hair.

"How about yeh cook me dinner and we call it even?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sounds good, when are you in town?" I asked him.

"I leave again tomorrow for a few days. I will be back Tuesday." He said and I nodded.

"Expect dinner to be waiting on you." I said and he smiled.

We were cleaning up when my phone rang.

"Can you get it?" I asked Stephen.

"Hello?" he said.

"She's here with me… at my house." He said and hung up. I looked at him strange.

"It's Paul. He's coming over." He said and I nodded.

Paul and Stu came through the door as soon as Stephen had unlocked it.

"What happened?" Paul asked me.

"My ex attacked me last night." I said and Paul pulled me to him.

"I'm glad that you are alright." He said.

"Thanks to Stephen." I said and Paul hugged Stephen.

"Thanks, man." He said and Stephen nodded.

"Thanks, Stephen, I will go back to my house. I need to clean up." I said and hugged him.

Paul POV

I went with Rory back to her townhouse. I followed her in and a lot of stuff was smashed or out of place.

"I'm just glad you are alright. You know that if you had come with me last night then you didn't have to deal with this." I said and she looked at me.

"Paul, please don't start. I told you that I didn't want to go out with them. I got away from people like that and things like that it LA. I don't want to deal with it anymore." She said and I looked at her.

"I just figured that you would do it for me." I said and I was annoyed at her.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She said and I sighed.

"Rory, maybe this isn't going to work." I said and she shook her head.

"Fine, if that's how you feel. I moved her for a new start and I will be damned if you drag me back into what I had in LA." She said and I was shocked. I just shook my head and walked out.

Stephen POV

I had just gotten home and Rory had already texted me about coming over for dinner. I had missed her over that few days I was gone. I was looking forward to eating with her. I knew that her and Paul were no longer together. I had to say that I was slightly happy about that.

I knocked on her door and she smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey, good timing, I just finished." She said and I nodded.

She handed me the corkscrew to open the wine bottle. I opened it and poured it into two glasses she had sitting on the table. The food smelled great as she sat it on the table.

"This is amazing." I said as I took a bite.

"Thanks… my dad taught me to cook." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, I bought a small fire pit." She said and I followed her outside. We were sitting beside it as the weather had cooled off only slightly.

"Ah am glad to see that yer bruises are fading." I said and she smiled.

"Me too, everyone at work has been pretty nice about not staring." She said and smiled.

I sat outside with her until late into the night. We were talking about everything as we drank wine. She was getting tired; I smiled at her as I picked her up.

"Stephen?" she asked me.

"Shh, I'm carrying you to bed." I said and she gave me a smile.

"You're strong." She said and I laughed at her.

I laid her in her bed and she pulled me down with her.

"Rory?" I asked her and she pulled me down for a kiss. I had to stop myself from running my hands all over her. I knew that she was drunk.

I pulled back and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Stay tonight? Please?" she asked me.

"Alright." I whispered and she snuggled into me.

Rory POV

I woke up the next morning and turned over. Stephen was sleeping next to me. I sighed and had to admit that I liked it. I remember kissing him and asking him to stay with me last night. I was slightly embarrassed. I groan as he pulled me flush against him.

"Morning." He whispered in a gravely voice.

"Morning." I said and looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at me with a sleepy gaze.

"I'm sorry for being a drunk idiot last night." I said and he chuckled.

"It was cute." He said and rolled onto his back.

"Thanks, but… about the kiss?" I aksed him. He let out a breath and looked over at me.

"Ah like yeh, Rory. Ah always have… Ah want nothing more than to be able to call yeh mine." He said and I was surprised. I figured that he would never like me like that.

"Really?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yes…" he said and I had to smile.

"So, does this mean ah'm yeh boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Definitely." I said and he pulled me to him. I had to admit that I was happy.

**a/n: Please review**


	8. Problems

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**jodie54,wades wife, Viper Cena Fan, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks for reviewing!**

Rory POV

I was so happy with Stephen. We had been dating for a few months and I was in love. Stephen took care of me and I hoped that I made him happy.

I was lying in bed with Stephen. He had gotten home a few hours ago and I had cooked him dinner. I was so glad that he was with me; I had missed being in his arms.

"Ah want yeh to come with me to Summerslam." He said and I smiled at him.

"Really? When and Where?" I asked him.

"It's in LA and it's in August." He said and I could tell that he was apprehensive of asking me.

"Sure, just for you." I said and he laughed.

"Ah wasn't sure if yeh would come or not." He said and I smiled.

Stu POV

Stephen had asked me to come over to cook burgers. I didn't know where he was, but when I got to his house he wasn't there. I walked over to Rory's to see if he was there. I knocked and she opened the door a second later. I was taken back, because she is beautiful.

"Um… Stephen and I were supposed to do something, but he's not home." I said she smiled.

"I haven't seen him, but come in." I said and she smiled at me.

I walked in and she was folding laundry. I smiled and started helping her.

"You don't have to help me." She said and I smiled.

"It's fine; I don't mind." I said.

We finished and were talking. We were having fun when Stephen came into the house.

"Hey." She said and he smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry that I'm late. I ran into an old acquaintance." He said and I nodded. I saw Rory looking at him funny.

"Ste, what did you and this old acquaintance do?" she asked him.

"Um… we… um… she kissed me." He said and I could tell that he was nervous. I had never seen him this nervous.

"Is that all?" she asked him.

"We made out?" he said finally.

"You fucked." She said and we both were shocked to hear that come out of her mouth.

"No, I stopped before that happened." He said and she shook her head.

"How did yeh know?" he asked her.

"You have scratches… I have worked in the sex industry to know what they look like." She said and turned around.

"Rory…" he was saying.

"Shut up and get out." She said and he sighed.

"Ah stopped because Ah realized that yeh were more important than one fuck." He said and she sighed.

"I'll talk to you when I feel like it." She said and he sighed.

I followed him back to his house and he wasn't happy.

"I can't believe that you did it." I said and he sighed.

"Emily is back in town." He said and I was surprised. I knew that Emily would always have a hold over him.

Rory POV

I was at Taryn's the next day. We had been shopping and she was extremely excited about the baby. I knew that Drew was as well.

"You and Stephen all right?" she asked me and I had been dreading that question. I didn't want to deal with answering it.

"Not totally." I said and she looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Apparently, he was all over some girl the other day, but stopped short of fucking her because he thought of me." I said and Taryn's eyes were huge.

"What did you say to him?" she asked me.

"I told him to get out… I don't know what to say… I'm happy with him. I just don't want to have to worry about him cheating on me." I said and she hugged me.

"If you love him, then you will get over this." She said and I nodded. I knew that I was falling for him, but I wasn't sure about love yet.

I left that night and went home. I walked to my door and there was a large bouquet of flowers on my doorstep. I brought them in and found the card.

_I'm so sorry ~ Ste_

I sighed and looked at the flowers. They were beautiful. I knew that I wanted him around, but I couldn't stand it if he was cheating on me.

Stephen POV

I was sitting in my living room when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and there was Rory. I was looking at her when she pulled me in for a searing kiss.

"If you ever fuck around on my again; I will hurt you." She said and I pulled her in for another kiss as I pulled her into the house. I shut the door and pressed her against it.

"Ah don't want to loose yeh." I said and she nodded.

I was kissing her as I felt her hands run up my sides as she yanked the shirt over me. I pulled it the rest of the way off as I threw it behind me. I pulled her tank top off her and my hands cupped her breast. She had a handful and they were perfect. I ran my thumb over her nipple and the friction through her bra made her moan.

I let my hands rub around her sides as I undid her bra. I was amazed as I watched her perfect breast spring free of the bra. The perfect light pink nipples were standing as little peaks. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip before pulled on into my mouth. She moaned and pushed them further into my face.

I let me hands slip down to the shorts she was wearing as I pushed them over her hips. I bit down softly and was rewarded with a moan before pulling away and looking at her. She looked beautiful.

I felt her hands go to my jeans. My belt and jeans were undone and she pulled them down my legs. I moaned when she ran her hands over my hard member. I gasped when she pulled my boxer briefs down and ran her hand down my shaft. I looked down at her with heavy eyelids. I watched in wonder as her tongue swiped a drop off the tip of my head. I gasped when her mouth covered me. I tangled my hands in her head and tugged gently as she worked wonders with her tongue.

Rory POV

I was sucking on Stephen when he pulled me up and kissed me. I could feel his boulbos head against my lower stomach. I was getting a heavy feeling between my thighs as his hands wondered over my sides.

He leaned down and kissed me as he ripped my undies from me. I gasped and saw the tiny piece of material in his hand. He threw them to the floor and immediately attacked my neck. I moaned as he nibbled on the junction between my neck and shoulder.

He pulled away and I looked at him with a confused look as he took my hand and pulled me into the living room. I followed him as he pushed me towards the back of the sectional.

"Hold on." He whispered and I put my hands on the back of the couch and waited as he moved behind me. I felt his hands slide up the back of my legs as he moved to the inside of my legs.

I whimpered when he finally ran his hands over my center. I gasped softly as he swipped his tongue over my center. I laid my forehead against the back of the sofa as he rubbed his fingers over my clit.

"Ste…" I moaned.

He slipped his fingers in there and I could feel the feeling in my stomach grow as he continued.

"I'm close." I whispered and he sped up his fingers as he rubbed his thumb across my clit. He pressed his fingers in further as I felt the orgasm rush over me. I groaned as I felt it go through me. I looked over my shoulder as Stephen had his fingers in his mouth. He looked at me and placed a soft kiss in the middle of my back.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I want you." I said as he positioned himself as my entrance. I felt his tip brush across me and I moaned at the friction.

He slowly pushed inside of me and I was surprised at just how large he was. He pulled out and pushed into the hilt. I arched my back and pressed into him.

He tightened his grip on my hips and started to thrust faster. He was placing soft kisses over my back. I was close again.

"Ste… please." I moaned as he plunged inside of me as far as he could go. I gasped at the feeling and he slammed into me again. I gasped and felt the orgasm rip through me. I knew that he couldn't be much further behind me as he pushed all the way in and a growl tore from his chest. I felt him shoot into me as he leaned over onto me.

The only sound was us catching our breaths.

"Rory?" he whiserped.

"Yeah, Ste?" I asked him.

"I love yeh." He said and I was surprised to hear it from him.

"I love you too." I said back without even thinking about it. I really did love him.

**a/n: Please review**


	9. LA

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**jodie54,wades wife, Viper Cena Fan, jojo barrett, kizzyfur, & xmyheartshine- Thanks for reviewing!**

Rory POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled because I was in Stephen's arms. I knew that we were going to LA in a few days and I couldn't wait. I kissed him and snuck out. I had to go to work.

I was so glad to get home, because I wanted to see Stephen. He had been texting me on and off all day. I knew that I had fallen hard and now I was happy.

I got home, changed, and was downstairs when the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Stephen. I kissed him after he came in.

"Hey, Stu, invited us over. You want to come?" he asked me.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff." I said.

Stephen opened the door to his Escalade and I slipped inside. He got in and kissed me. We got to Stu's and Tayrn hugged me when we got there.

"I guess you two are alright?" she asked me and I smiled.

"We are fine…" I said with a smiled.

"How's the baby?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Oh, he's active." She said and she put my hand on her stomach. I smiled when I felt it kick.

"Don't give her any ideas." Stephen said when he walked over. He smiled at me as we walked inside. I loved Stu's house and he knew it.

"Come on kick me out of my own house?" he asked me and I laughed as I hugged him.

"I wish." I said and we all walked outside.

Drew POV

Taryn and Rory had gone inside when Taryn got to hot outside.

"So, you and Rory alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to get Emily to go away." He said and we all nodded.

"Why is she even back?" Stu asked him.

"She realized that ah got big and now she wants to get me back." He said and I nodded.

"What about Rory?" Stu asked him.

"Ah love er." He said and we smirked at him.

"Wow, you fell hard." Stu said and he nodded.

Stephen POV

We were at the airport getting ready to go to LA. I hadn't run into Emily anymore and I was really happy with Rory.

"Thank yeh for going with meh." I whispered to her as we sat down in our seats. I kissed her temple and she smiled at me.

"Anything for you." She said and I smiled.

She fell asleep on me during the flight. We landed and I was glad that we had. I was tired of sitting on the plane. We checked into the room and the guy kept staring at Rory.

"Excuse me are you Bristol Barrett?" he finally asked her.

"Nope, thanks for the room keys." She said and took my hand. I knew that it might bother her, but it hadn't yet.

We got to the room and I pulled her to me. I kissed her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank yeh for coming with me." I whispered and kissed her.

She ran her hands down my arms and pulled herself closer to me. I moaned as her hips rubbed against my crotch. I slipped my hand underneath the back of her shirt when someone knocked at the door. I growled and she smirked as I walked over to the door.

"Hey, let's go, we have reservations." Faith said with Heath behind her.

"We have reservations?" she asked me.

"Yeh, come on, we will have fun." I said and she nodded.

We left with Faith and Heath. Stu, Drew, Taryn were already there; Rory hugged them as we sat down. We had fun at the Chinese restaurant and I was glad that Rory had agreed to come with me.

We were leaving when a group of people walked up to us.

"Hey… you're Bristol Barrett." One of the guys said.

"Nope, sorry guys." She said and the guy wouldn't let it go.

"Yeah, you are… I watched one of your movies the other day." He said and she shook her head.

"Not me." She said and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She said and I started over there. Stu and Drew were right behind me. Heath was staying with the girls.

"Ah suggest yeh let her go. She isn't who yeh think she is." I said and the guy looked at me.

"No, and if you don't go…" he was saying when I pushed him away from her. He fell to the pavement and I pulled her to me. She snuggled against me as we walked back towards the cars.

"Thank you." She said and I kissed her.

"I didn't realize that you were that famous." Heath said.

"I thin of it as infamous." She said with a sad laugh.

"I think you are great as is." Tayrn said and hugged her.

She smiled as we went back.

Rory POV

We got back to the room and I jumped into the shower. Stephen was out on the balcony when I came out.

"Ah am sorry about tonight." He said and I shrugged.

"You can see why I left." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Ah know and ah won't ask yeh to come back out here." He said and I smiled.

We laid down a little while later and I wasn't tired. I got up and slipped on some clothes. I made my way out to the pool. I was sitting there thinking when someone sat next to me. I was surprised to see Paul.

"Hey, I'm surprised that you came out here." He said and I nodded.

"It's ok, but I don't miss it." I said and he nodded.

I sat there and talked to him for a while. I had to admit that I had missed Paul and talking to him. He was a nice person and I wished that we hadn't of just stopped talking.

I finally went back to bed and fell asleep next to Stephen. I was glad that I had come with him, but I didn't want to be recognized everywhere I went.

**a/n: Please review**


	10. Remembering

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**jojo barrett, Jodi54, Kizzyfur, smileyheather24, Viper Cena Fan, ****miamitravel, xmyheartshine, sonib89- thank you for the reviews!**

Rory POV

Summerslam went great and Stephen was now the WWE champ; I knew that he was happy. I was happy for him. I didn't know much about wrestling, but I knew that belts were important to them.

I was waiting for Ste, Stu, Drew, and Tayrn to get done. Heath and Faith had just left to get us in at a nightclub. I was waiting when two guys walked up to me.

"Hey, you look familiar." The taller one said.

"Nope, don't think so." I said and he nodded.

"You really do." The other one agreed.

"Um… I was at one of the WWE signings earlier this week. I was at the Sheamus one." I said and they smiled.

"We were there too." They said.

"That must be there." I said and the one nodded.

"No, I know where I know you from." He said and I held my breath.

"You are Bristol Barrett." He said and I laughed it off.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Yeah, you are." He said and I shook my head no.

"Yeah, I have watched all your movies; I know it's you." He said and I laughed.

"No…" I said and he nodded.

They kept trying to talk to me, when I saw Wade come out.

"Wade!" I said and he spotted me.

He walked over and pulled me close to him.

"What's the problem, guys?" he asked them.

"We are talking to Bristol Barrett, but she won't admit it." The taller one said. Stu let out a laugh.

"Mates, I have slept with Bristol Barrett… she is not Bristol Barrett." He said and I was trying not to laughed.

"Really?" the taller one said.

"Yeah, she is much better in person." Stu said.

Stu took some pictures with them and they left.

"Thank you so much." I said and hugged him.

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and we turned to see Stephen walking up.

"Problem?" he asked me.

"No, Stu had to help me." I said and he nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"These guys thought I was Bristol Barrett and they wouldn't go away until Stu told them that I wasn't." I said and he nodded.

"I guess it's hard to forget a slut." He said and I was shocked at he said that.

"I am glad I find out how you really feel now. I guess that you won't forget this slut when she walks away." I said and ran off.

"Rory, wait…" a voice said and I knew that it wasn't Stephen. It was Stu; I was running when I tripped and fell to the pavement. I didn't have time for the shock to hit when a strong pair of arms picked me up.

"Just let me go…" I said and Stu moved some hair out of my face. I was willing the tears not to fall.

"No, you didn't deserve that." He said.

"Yeah, I do… I'm just a slut." I said.

"No, you aren't… he doesn't know what he has." Stu said and I shook my head.

"Just go have fun… I'm going somewhere." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to see some old friends." I told him.

"Can I tag along? You are much more interesting than him, and I want you to be alright." He said and I smiled.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled as I remembered the previous night. Rory had taken me with her to see some of her friends. We ended up in a club with a bunch of porn stars. I had fun and couldn't have asked for a better time to celebrate my win as IC.

I looked over and Rory wasn't in bed next to me. I found a note.

_Stu, _

_Thanks for helping me last night and I hope that you had fun. You are one of the few that have seen my old life. I am heading back to Tampa early. Stephen can figure it out for himself. _

_Thanks again, _

_Rory_

I sighed and got ready. I knew that we weren't going back until tomorrow. We had a whole day to wonder around. I was almost ready when someone knocked on my door.

I opened it and found Stephen. He didn't look like he had slept at all. I moved and let him in.

"What?" I asked him.

"Have yeh seen Rory? I waited for her to come back last night and she didn't." he said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't if I was her either." I said and he sighed.

"She went back; Ah guess. All her stuff is gone and the person at the front desk told meh that she had turned in her key." He said.

"Well, I mean, you really did tell her something that she didn't need to hear or want to hear." He said and I sighed.

"Look, Ah know that Ah fucked up." He said and I nodded.

"So tell her that not me." I said and he sighed.

"She won't answer meh." He said and I nodded.

"Well, if you love her then keep trying." I said.

I had known him for years and he had never gotten this torn up about someone, but I also know that he really hurt her last night.

Stephen POV

I got home and I went over to Rory's. I knew that she was home, but she wouldn't come to the door. I had already left countless voicemails and text to her.

I left her a small present on her step and went back to my house. I left to work out and when I came back the present was back to my doorstep. I sighed and went back inside. I knew that this was my fault, but I was also determined to fix it. I loved her.

**a/n: Please review!**


	11. LA Part Deux

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**jojo barrett, Jodi54, Kizzyfur, smileyheather24, , wades wife, Viper Cena Fan, ****miamitravel, xmyheartshine, sonib89- thank you for the reviews!**

Taryn POV

I was looking at Rory like she had lost her mind after what she had just told me.

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

"No, I give up. I am tired to trying to fight what I am. I am tired of thinking that I could live a normal life. I should have just stayed out in LA." She said and I was shocked.

"You have your dream." I said.

"My dream is finding a guy who will accept me and start a family. Stephen was my only hope and now I just give up. I don't think anyone will do it. I am going to just move back, take up my old job, and forget that dream." She said and I shook my head.

Rory hadn't talked to Stephen in a month after he called her a slut. I didn't blame her for being upset and I knew that he was still kicking himself because she won't talk to him. I just didn't want her going back because he was stupid.

Stephen POV

I was leaving early one morning for another week on the road. I looked over and saw people moving into Rory's townhouse. I was confused as I took a step and found an envelop with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it.

_Gone back to LA. Thanks for the memories. ~ Rory_

I was shocked; I didn't think that she would ever go back. I knew that part of it was my fault and I knew that if I ever saw her again I would let her know that I still loved her.

Rory POV

I had been back in LA for a few months now. I was a model for magazines, websites, and catolouges. I liked it better because it paid just as good as movies, but without dealing with other people. I had gotten back in touch with old friends and worked a weekend shift at the hospital to actually use my degree.

I wasn't as happy as I was in Tampa, but at least I knew that guys here were fake. You knew that you wouldn't trust most of what they said.

Stu POV

I was going to LA for a few shows we had and I was stay with Rory. Paul was going to stay with her as well. We still talked to her, but we didn't tell Stephen. I knew that he still secretly pined for her even if he was dating Eve at the moment.

We arrived in LAX and Rory was waiting for us. She was wearing sunglasses and looked relaxed. I knew that here she had to wear disguises like we did. She understood what it was like to be recognized. She hugged us before we got into the car.

We got to her house and had a large two story condo that overlooked part of the ocean. She lived north of the city and it was the nicer area.

"Um, I got invited to a party tonight. Are you two up to it?" she asked us.

We agreed and I was glad to get to go with her. I remember the last time I went with her to a party with her friends.

Stephen POV

I was in LA for work and it only made me think of Rory. I had Eve, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't think of Rory everyday. I had one of our few pictures sitting in my house. I loved her with everything in me, but I had been an idiot.

I was sitting in the locker room that I was sharing with Stu when the door opened. I figured it was Stu, but I looked up I thought that I saw Rory running out of the room. I shot up and opened the door. I saw Rory walking away from me.

"Wait." I said and she sped up. I caught up to her and turned her to me. She looked as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"I need to go." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait. Ah want to talk to yeh." I said and she shook her head.

"No, I was just looking for Stu. I know that you have Eve now." She said and I sighed.

"Ah want to talk." I said again and she shook her head no. I sighed and picked her up over my shoulder. She fought me as I walked back to the locker room. I walked in, shut the door, and locker it. We were going to talk.

"Stephen, let me out." She said and I shook my head no as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Ah want to talk to yeh." I said and she sighed.

"You said it all the last time that we talked… I figured out exactly how you feel about me. I am just a slut to you." She said and I shook my head.

"Ah didn't mean it. I never meant it. Ah was jealous that Stu got to yeh first and Ah didn't know what else to say. Ah wanted to take it back as soon as Ah said it. I didn't want to hurt yeh, but I did. Ah still love yeh Rory." I confessed and she looked at me.

"Ah love yeh and I still look over at the townhouse and hope to see yeh coming out of it. I just wanted to see yeh again and tell you how sorry I am and how much I love yeh." I said and she looked down.

"Please let me leave, Stephen." she said and I sighed.

"Not until yeh tell me something…" I said and she looked up at me. I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"What?" she finally asked me.

"Tell meh how yeh feel about meh, please?" I asked her.

"You broke my heart and for some reason I can't stop loving you." She said and I looked at her. I felt my heart ache and be relived that she didn't hate me.

She started to walk past me and I gently grabbed the top of her arm. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips against hers. I figured it couldn't hurt.

**a/n: Please review!**


	12. Talks and Actions

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**jojo barrett, smileyheather24, Viper Cena Fan, & ****xmyheartshine- thank you for the reviews!**

Rory POV

I was at my photo shoot a few days after Stephen and I had talked to each other. I still couldn't get the kiss out of my mind. I had finally caved and told him that if he walked to talk then he could come to my photo shoot. I had a large part of me that didn't want him to show up.

I was waiting for everyone to get there when I saw an assistant and Stephen walking towards me. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I still hadn't gotten over the that he had put my through.

"Hi." He said and I smiled.

"Rory, the male model won't be making it." The photographer said as he walked up and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, do you still want to do my part?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do, but I still need to find a male." He said.

"Ah can do it; if yeh can hide meh face." Stephen said and I looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure? I don't think the WWE wants to see Sheamus on the cover of an adult magazine." I said and he smirked.

"I can hide your face, but you need to keep the hat on incase." He said and Stephen nodded.

"Go get dressed." The photographer told me and I nodded as Stephen stripped down to his jeans.

Stephen POV

I couldn't believe that I had agreed to do this, but because I still loved Rory I was going to do anything to help her.

I was in my baseball cap and jeans. I didn't really know what this was going to be like, but I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. I looked over to see Rory walked out in a short robe.

I had to calm myself when I saw her drop the robe. She was in a little black bra with small green bows and small see through pair of black undies with green bows on the strings.

She walked over and we did a lot of different poses. I would just put my hands where I was supposed to and Rory did it all. She was beautiful and I was so glad to be able to run my hands over her.

We got done and she picked up the discarded bra. She grabbed her rode and I went to follow her to the dressing room.

"Alright, so talk." She said as I walked in behind her and shut the door. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to as I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers.

"Yeh are beautiful." I whispered as she looked up at me once I had pulled my lips from hers. She had her hands on my biceps and I pressed my lips to hers again. She moaned as I felt her hands run down my stomach.. I gasped when her hands undid my jeans and pushed them down my legs.

"I want you." She whispered and right then there were no sweeter words. I wanted her more than she knew.

I ripped the undies off her as I pulled her over to the dressing table. I sat her on it and rest my hands on the top of her thighs.

"I still love yeh." I whispered as my hands ghosted over the inside of her thighs. She whimpered as my finger pressed into her opening.

"I love you too." She breathed out as she pulled my boxer briefs off my hips. I groaned and rested my forehead against hers as her fingers wrapped tightly around my shaft.

I continued to gently probe her with two fingers.

"Please." She begged me as I pulled my fingers out. She pulled them to her mouth and sucked on them softly. I moaned as I felt her tongue swipe over my fingers.

I looked around and saw a sofa in the corner. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over and sat down on the sofa. I kissed her as I leaned back. She lifted up and positioned herself over me.

I looked at her and our eyes connected as she slipped down over me. We both moaned when I completely filled her. I let my hands settle on her hips as she started to slide up and down on me.

Rory POV

I was in extacy as I rode Stephen. He was caressing my hips and adding pressure as I rode him at a speed that satisfied us for the moment. I knew that this time was different from every other time we had been together.

He ran a hand up my back and pulled my face towards his as his finger tangled in the base of my scalp. I kissed him with passion as he picked us up off the couch and carefully laid me on the floor.

I hissed at the cool air at first, but that was soon replaced with the feeling of Stephen pounding into me. I pulled his lips to mine to keep me from screaming.

"I'm close." I breathed out as I he angled my hips and drove deeper.

I arched me back and felt my orgasm rip through me as he pressed into me. He bit down onto my shoulder as I felt his hot liquid shoot into me.

We laid there breathless as I realized what we had done. He sat up and pulled me with him. We changed in quite and left after getting paid for the shoot. We still hadn't said a word. He got into the car with me and I drove to my house.

We got out and he slowly followed me into the house. I got in and was pressed against the door as he kissed me again.

"No!" I said pushed him away. He was surprised at my tone.

"I can't keep doing this. You hurt me and I still think about that every day. I hate you for loving me and then hurting me." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

He looked at me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Ah never stopped loving yeh and Ah also never stopped beating myself up for saying that to yeh. Ah was mad because Stu helped yeh and Ah didn't. Yeh aren't a slut and never will be. Ah just want yeh to be mine." He confessed and I sighed.

"I can't take it if you hurt me again." I said and he nodded.

"Please give me another chance." He said and I sighed.

"Give me time to think about it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Ah will call you in a few days." He said and kissed me once more before leaving.

**a/n: Will she take him back? Will someone else get to her?**


	13. Trying it

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**jojo barrett, smileyheather24, Viper Cena Fan, & ****xmyheartshine- thank you for the reviews!**

Stephen POV

I couldn't sleep for the third night in a row. I sighed and looked over at Eve. She was asleep and she was beautiful, but I didn't know if she was really what I wanted. I knew that I had really hurt Rory, I knew that I wanted her more than anything, but I didn't know if I was what she needed.

I was looking up at the sky and I couldn't help but look over at her townhouse. She had rented it out and the new neighbors were really nice, but I missed her. I missed how she smiled, how she was there for me even when I was an ass, but most of all I just missed her. I wanted her to love me, but I wanted her to be happy.

Rory POV

I was standing on the balcony when my doorbell rang. I opened it and Stu was smiling at me from the other side. He had the week off and asked if he could stay here a few extra days. I didn't mind and he wasn't bad company.

He put his stuff down and I opened the bottle of wine that he had brought. We took our glasses and sat down on the balcony.

"Have you heard from him?" he asked me.

"Nope." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want to hear from him?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I thought at first that he was what I needed or wanted, but now I don't know anymore. I loved him and he just threw it back in my face. I thought that he was the one person who could help me get a new start, but instead he was the one who kept bringing it back up." I said.

"Will you take him back?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know; I have been asking myself that for a few days now. I think that the person I want my new start with isn't going to be him." I said and he smirked.

"Who do you want it to be with? Or do you know?" he asked me and I sighed. I would be lying if I hadn't been fighting with my feelings for Stu. He was the one person who accepted me and Taryn had told me that he liked me.

"What if I said that it was you?" I asked him without looking at him.

"Well, what if I said that I would be happy to give it a try?" he asked me and I looked at him. I was surprised to hear him say that.

"What?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I wanted to get to you first when Stephen and I first saw you, but he was faster than me. I knew that if I just bided my time, well, then eventually he would screw up. He always does… he doesn't think before he speaks." He said and I smirked. Stu knew Stephen too well.

"I want to Stu… I really do, but I won't come between you and Stephen." I said and he shook his head.

"Rory, Stephen may be one of my closest mates, but if I don't take this opportunity with you then I will probably regret it." He said and I smiled.

"Fine, but you're telling him." I said and he nodded as he kissed me.

3 months later…

Stu POV

I was at the airport picking up Rory. She was coming to stay for a week in Tampa. I knew that Tayrn was glad to see her because she was still getting used to being a new mom. I also knew that Justin was glad to get to see her.

I picked her up and took her to my house. I carried her stuff up to the bedroom. She changed and we left to go to Drew and Taryn's. Drew was home, so we were going to have a cook out.

We got there and Taryn hugged Rory as soon as we saw her. I hugged them both and Rory took Benjamin from Taryn. She looked so natural holding him.

I walked with Drew outside. Justin, Heath, and Faith were already out there. I grabbed a beer and sat down.

"Did Rory come?" Faith asked me and I chuckled.

"Inside." I said and Faith went inside. Rory had stayed friends with them and I was glad because I knew that she had gotten close to them.

"Head's up… I invited Stephen and he may show up." Drew said and I nodded.

"We are all adults." I said as they girls walked out with Rory still holding Benjamin.

"Heads up, love, Stephen may be here tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Ok…" she answered and I smiled at her. She didn't let much worry her.

Stephen POV

I walked up to Drew's and rang the door bell. . Heath answered and smiled at me as I walked inside.

"Hey man, you made it." Drew said as he hugged us.

"Yeh, Eve told me to come since she was flying back tonight." I said and he nodded.

I heard their baby cooing and I looked up to see Taryn and Rory playing with him. I was mesmerized by Rory; I hadn't seen or talked to her since the day that I left her apartment in LA.

I walked outside and said hello to everyone as we grabbed beers. I watched Stu walked outside.

"Hey, glad you made it." He said and I nodded. I noticed how no one mentioned Rory. We were all sitting there when the girls walked back out. I watched as Stu pulled Rory into his lap and kissed her. I watched as she looked happy and her eyes met mine for a brief second before talking to someone else. I was holding my beer bottle tight enough to feel it crack.

Rory POV

I didn't want it to be awkward around Stephen, so I just did my best to ignore him. I was inside later on with Taryn while she was putting Benjamin to sleep.

"I am surprised that everything has gone smoothly." She said and I nodded as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, maybe not." She said and I looked up to see Stephen throw a punch at Stu.

We ran out there and as soon as I got close enough I got hit with punch that was intended for Stu. I fell over and my shoulder was in so much pain.

"Love, are you alright?" Stu asked me and I groaned.

"It's out of socket… I need to go to the ER." I said and he picked me up and took me to the car. I never wanted the night to end like this.

**a/n: Will she take him back? Will someone else get to her?**


	14. Hurting

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Pinayprincesa, smileyheather24, kizzyfur, jojo barrett, Jodie54, xmyheartshine, and Viper Cena Fan- Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Stu POV

I sat there with Rory as she went through xrays and they looked at it. She was in a lot of pain and they gave her a shot; it seemed to calm her down. I was worried, but I was more pissed at Stephen. I didn't care that he was mad at me, but I hated that he hit her. I honestly knew that it was an accident, but he should ever have started a fight at Drew's.

"Alright, you have a broken collarbone and a very bruised shoulder. You will have to wear a sling for about a month." The doctor said and she nodded.

They gave her some pain medicines and we went home. I carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

"Stu?" she asked me and she sounded so pitiful.

"Yeah, love?" I asked her.

"Please lay down with me." She said and I nodded.

I pulled her close to me and was careful not to hurt her. She snuggled up to me and pulled the covers over us.

"Hey, we are going out with Heath and Faith tomorrow to find costumes for Justin's Halloween party on Friday." She said and I chuckled.

"We are?" I asked her.

"Please?" she asked me and I could tell that she was getting very tired.

"Only if you relax all day tomorrow while I'm working out." I said and she nodded.

I kissed her cheek before she fell asleep.

Rory POV

I woke up the next morning and slipped into the shower. I was in a fog thanks to the pain meds and I didn't want to wake up. The shower felt nice I could see the large bruise that formed. I got done and walked back out. Stu wasn't in bed anymore. I made my way downstairs and Heath was in the kitchen.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked me and I hugged him with one arm.

"Better." I said and he nodded.

"Well, get rest so that Faith can wear us out looking for costumes later." He said and I smiled.

I kissed Stu before he left and then made myself comfortable in the recliner. I fell asleep and was awoken to the doorbell. I had not idea who it could be; I thought maybe it was Taryn.

I was shocked to open the door and find Stephen. He was in his gym clothes and looked like he hadn't slept all night. He frowned when he saw my sling. I noticed a very nice shiner and smirked. I guess Stu did get in some good hits.

"Ah came to apologize… Ah never meant to hurt yeh Rory." He said and I nodded as he came inside.

"It's not like you had to hit me to hurt me." I said and he sighed.

"Ah sorry for everything… ah just didn't know what to do." He said.

"So doing nothing was the right thing? I hadn't seen you for months and then when I do see you… you started a fight with my boyfriend." I said and I noticed him cringe at the word boyfriend when I was referring to Stu.

"Ah'm sorry, Rory… I deserve everything yeh can throw at me. Ah should have called yeh and Ah wanted yeh to know that ah didn't use yeh… Ah just didn't think Ah was the right person for yeh." He said and I sighed.

"I think you have proven that now, but I wanted the option to figure that out for myself. You were the one person that I thought I could be myself around, but I found out that I was wrong." I said and he stepped towards me.

"Stephen, Stu isn't here right now so you need to go." I said and he sighed.

He left and I went back to laying in the recliner. I knew that he was sorry, but I didn't want to hear it right now.

Stu POV

I got home, showerd and helped Rory get ready. We left and Heath drove us to the store from his house. Faith and Rory got along great and I was glad. I also felt bad because Rory was having problems with her sling. We tried on a ton of costumes. Heath and I found ours easily, but the girls were having problems.

"Are you going to talk to Stephen?" Heath asked me and I sighed.

"Probably after Rory goes back… I don't want him hurting her anymore while she's here. I don't want him hurting her at all." I said and he nodded.

"I know what you mean… I want you to know that Drew gave him a shiner last night after you left. Taryn is also pissed at him." He said and I smiled. I was glad to hear that.

"Well, what do you think?" a voice asked us and we looked up to see Faith in a playboy bunny outfit and Rory in a flowing gown with a tiara.

"You look beautiful." I said to her as I stood up.

"Where's your sling?" I asked her as I noticed it wasn't on.

"Dressing room." She said sadly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt more." I said and she nodded.

We bought our outfits and went to get dinner at my favorite Indian restaurant. We had fun and finally got home around 11 pm. I carried Rory up to my room.

"I had fun." She said and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like strawberries and I smiled when she let out a small moan.

I pushed her down onto the bed and she let out a painful yelp when I came in contact with her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm an idiot." I said and kissed her shoulder gently.

We were laying in bed and I was holding her as she got sleepy from the pain meds.

"Do you like my costume?" she asked me.

"I do, you look beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Why didn't you want to be a playboy bunny?" I asked her.

"I get to play dress up like a slut all the time… for once I wanted to be the princess." She said and I smiled at her.

"You are always my princess." I whispered as I kissed her.

I fell asleep with her in my arms. I had to admit that when I was with her… I was the happiest I had ever been.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Happy

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Pinayprincesa, smileyheather24, kizzyfur, jojo barrett, Jodie54, xmyheartshine, and Viper Cena Fan- Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Rory POV

I was sitting at the house waiting on Stu to finish getting ready. I was ready in my dress, tiara, and sling. Stu wasn't going to let me go without it. I didn't mind because I knew that he cared, but it wasn't exactly the accessory I wanted with my outfit.

We left and made it to Paul's right after the party started. Paul was a werewolf, Faith was a playboy bunny, and Heath was a Chippendale's dancer. I was having fun and a lot of people showed up. Beth and Phil came and I was surprised because last time I had seen Beth she had done nothing, but complain about Phil. I guess they were alright now.

I had fun dancing, talking, and drinking. Stu wasn't letting me out of his sight, but a lot of people liked his Mr. Incredible costume.

"Paul, where's another bathroom?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Up the stairs and one the left, princess." He said and I laughed as I walked upstairs. I found it slightly difficult to go to the bathroom with as much dress as I had on, but I managed. I came out and was starting back down when I came face to face with Stephen. He was a caveman and the costume fit him perfectly.

"Yeh look beautiful." He said and I gave a small smile before attemping to slide around him.

"Ah wanted to say that Ah am sorry again." He said.

"I got it Stephen, now please just leave me alone." I said in the nicest tone that I could manage at the moment.

"No, Ah am still going to fight for yeh." He said and I sighed.

"You already tried that and I got hurt worst. Just quit." I said and He got ready to say something when Stu appeared behind him on the stairs.

"Leave her alone." Stu said and I knew that this wasn't going to go good.

"Just let it go." I said to Stu and he ignored me. He and Stephen were in each other's faces. I sighed and went downstairs.

"Paul, Stu and Stephen are upstairs, you might have a fight on your hands." I said in a low tone. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm leaving." I said and he sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't." he said.

"I don't want to see this." I said and he nodded.

"I already called Taryn." He said and I looked at him strange.

"I saw Stu heading up and I knew that you were up there… I figured that it might be better for you." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Paul… you make a hot werewolf." I said and he let out a fake growl. I laughed and hugged him.

"I gotta go break up the children… you want me to tell Stu?" he asked me.

"No, I want to see if he even noticed." I said and he sighed.

"He does care about you." Paul said before kissing my forehead and bounding up the stairs. I walked outside about the time that Taryn pulled up. I smiled at her as I got into the SUV.

"You look pretty." She said and I nodded.

"You had the right idea to skip." I said and she laughed.

Taryn POV

Rory and I went back to my house and Drew had fallen asleep on the sofa with Benjamin. Rory changed and we went outside. It was a nice night and still really warm.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Depends on how long it takes for Stu to notice that I'm gone." I said and she smirked. I felt for her though because I knew that Stephen wasn't giving up easily and it wasn't helping her stress.

We sat out and talked for a long time. I had seen Drew take Benjamin to his room and I was glad that he understood. We were walking inside when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to find Stu in the doorway. He looked like hell; he had definitely gotten into it with Stephen.

"Um, hi…" he said and Rory looked at him.

"Hi, you ready to go?" she asked him and he nodded.

"You still want to go out on the boat tomorrow?" Drew asked them.

"Yeah, we will be there." Stu said and Rory nodded.

I hugged Rory and they left.

"I hope he's not as big of an idiot as Stephen was." Drew said and I nodded. Rory deserved to be happy.

Stu POV

I drove us to my house in silence. Rory was in some of Taryn's clothes and her dress was in the backseat. I didn't really know what to say because I knew that it was my fault she had left.

We got back and I carried her stuff inside. She walked inside and I turned to face her. She closed the door and I pushed her against it. I pressed my lips to hers and she slowly relaxed.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. She looked up at me and I sighed.

"I freaked out when I couldn't find you." I whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to see you two hurt each other." She said and I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry babe." I said and she kissed me.

"How about we get into the hot tub and forget about it?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Great idea." I said and she smiled at me.

We changed and slipped into the hot tub. I looked up and the stars were out, it was warm, and I was glad that we were alright.

"Who won?" she finally asked me and I laughed.

"Paul; he kicked both our asses." I said and she smiled.

"Good. I will congratulate him later." She said and I laughed.

We were sitting there and I pulled Rory in my lap. She smiled at me as she pulled my lips to hers. I was glad to have her this close, but I had to remember not to hurt her. I was letting her control everything.

I moaned as her hands slipped around my neck and she was playing with the curls at the base of my neck. We continued to fight for dominence as I let my hands run up her back and one tangled in her hair while the other tugged gently on the strings of her top. She pulled away and looked at me.

"If you don't…" I was saying when she cut me off with a deeper kiss.

I yanked her top off as she fumbled with my shorts. She finally freed me and I moaned as her hand ran over me. I was already hard as she ran her thumb over my tip; I gasped. She started to kiss down my jaw and to my neck while I tugged her bottoms off her.

I ran a hand down to her center and slowly inserted a finger into her folds. She gasped and arched her back into me. She felt divine and I wanted her around me.

I was kissing down her neck when I felt her lift up and place herself over me. I looked at her as she bit her lip; I gasped when she very slowly slipped over me. She moaned when I completely filled her. I gripped her hips as we started to move together. I wasn't going to push her since I didn't know how she was feeling; I didn't want to hurt her.

Rory POV

We were going slow and it felt great. Stu was paying attention to all my needs as the water splashed around us. I was gripping his shoulders and I knew that my shoulder was hurting, but I didn't care. I wasn't worried about it right now; I just wanted him.

We slowly sped up and we came as he held me tightly in his arms. I was catching my breath as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Stu." I whispered as I looked up at him. He kissed me softly. I knew that I was happy.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. The One

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, Pinayprincesa, smileyheather24, kizzyfur, jojo barrett, Jodie54, xmyheartshine, and Viper Cena Fan- Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Not really how I wanted this chapter to turn out, but it's more of a filler... enjoy. **

Rory POV

I had left Tampa and gone back to LA. I was happy with Stu and I knew that he wasn't anything like Stephen. I missed Tampa, but I wasn't going to move back just for a guy. I had moved away for one and I wasn't going back for one. I had learned that I had to be where I was happy. I also knew that Stu didn't have a problem with my job, my life, or my choices. I also thought the distance helped us.

Stu POV

I talked to Rory almost every day and I missed her. I had been her a few times, but it had been 6 months since she had been here or I had stayed in LA. She was coming out to Tampa again for Taryn's birthday and I was glad to get to see her. She was going to stay with me.

I was waiting for her at baggage claim and she jumped on me as soon as she saw me.

"Hi baby." She said and kissed me.

"Hi love, come on, I don't want to be arrested for having sex in public." I whispered back and she laughed as we grabbed her things and went to my house.

I pulled her inside and pressed her against the door as I attacked her lips. She moaned and snaked her arms around mine. I dominated her lips as I pulled her legs around my waist. I needed to thank her for wearing a skirt.

I slipped my hands up her thighs and she moaned when I pressed a finger against her undies. I smirked as I felt her moist underwear and she moaned when I moved them to the side.

"I want you." She whispered and I instantly got harder just by hearing those words.

I reached down and unzipped my jeans, pulled myself out, and pressed my tip against her entrance.

"Please." She whispered as she looked at me with heavy eyelids. I could see the lust in her eyes and it made me want her even more.

"Rory…" I was saying.

"Fuck me." She demanded and I was shocked at her.

I pressed my lips against her and I thrust into her. She screamed and moaned at the same time. I nibbled on her neck as she moaned and her head hit the door with the thud. I was slamming into her with all the energy I could. I groaned as her nails dug into my back and I felt her walls tighten against me.

"Stu…" she moaned as she bit down on my neck. I hissed at the feeling and felt my orgasm sweep over me.

We clung to each other and the only noise in the room was our harsh breathing.

"I missed you." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"I missed you too, now we have to get ready. I promised Taryn and Drew we would meet them for dinner." I said and she kissed me again.

Taryn POV

I was so glad to see Rory. I had missed my best friend. I hugged her as soon as I saw her and didn't want to let her go.

"I miss you all." She said and she hugged Drew.

Stu looked really happy with her and I was glad because I knew that they really cared for each other.

"Steaks are cooking, so it will just be awhile. You all want to sit on the patio?" Drew asked and we all nodded. Paul, Heath, and Faith were already here. We were having a cook out and tomorrow night was my birthday.

We were all sitting there drinking when Stu stood up.

"I want to say something." He said.

"Boo." Rory said and we were all laughing.

"I want to say that I am glad that I have such wonderful friends, and a beautiful girlfriend. I also wanted to start something new tonight and I wanted you all to be a part of it." He said and he turned to look at Rory.

"Rory, I want you to help me with something new… I want you to help be a better man and to do that I want you to marry me." He said as he got down on one knee. He held up an open ring box and she had her hands covering her face.

"Yes." She whispered and he slowly placed the ring on her finger.

We were all cheering for them and they looked so happy. I was happy for them and I knew that Rory was happy.

Rory POV

I woke up the next morning and I smiled at Stu. I was smiling when he looked at me.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked me as he pulled me closer.

"My fiancé." I said and he chuckled.

"I like how it sounds, don't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

We finally got up and headed to the beach with Heath and Faith. I was happy no matter what we did because I was with Stu.

4 months later…

Stephen POV

I was backstage at Survivor Series when I spotted Taryn and a familiar looking face. I was surprised to see Rory here, but I knew that she was still with Stu so I wasn't completely shocked.

I slowly walked over and spotted a huge rock on her finger. I wasn't surprised that Stu had asked her to be his wife, but it still hurt after all this time. I knew that she was the one that got away. I didn't want to deal with it, but I couldn't get away from it. I had to decided to either be an adult about it or not.

**A/N: There is about to be a lot of drama happening... any idea what might happen? **


	17. Major Pain

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, Pinayprincesa, smileyheather24, kizzyfur, jojo barrett, Jodie54, xmyheartshine, and Viper Cena Fan- Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Rory POV

Everything was going great since Stu and I had been engaged. I had moved back to Tampa into an apartment and had gotten back on at the hospital doing the weekend shifts. Stu liked it since he wasn't at home on the weekends and he would still see me when he was off.

I had been planning my wedding with Taryn and Faith. I was glad that someone was helping me because it was in three months. I couldn't wait and I knew that Stu, even if he wouldn't admit it, was also looking forward to it.

We had been having some minor fights, but Taryn assured me that it was normal and nothing to worry about. I had become better friends with Phil (CM Punk) since he broke up with Beth and was hanging around Drew more. He was a nice guy, but Stu warned me about it. I just brushed it off as over protective and still liked hanging around Phil.

I was sitting at home, and Phil had just left, I was waiting for Stu to get home. He had been out with Drew and Paul. I was sitting in the living room when he came stumbling in reaking of alcohol. I caught him as he stumbling and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I want you." He slurred.

"Not tonight." I said and without warning he backhanded me.

"Stu, what the hell? You are drunk." I shouted at him.

"I know that you have been sleeping with Phil. I don't appriciate it, but I am willing to look past it since I know that I am good for you." He said and I was shocked.

"Stu… I haven't been sleeping with Phil." I said as I walked over to him and he shoved me into the wall.

"Don't lie! You are a porn star… you will sleep with anyone." He said and I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. I fell and he let go. I fell tumbling backwards down the stairs. I landed and had searing pains going through my back. I let out a cry as Stu stood over me. I had never been more afraid of him until tonight. I was praying that anyone would stop by right now.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and the house looked like it had been ransacked. I couldn't find Rory and I had the hangover from hell. I groaned as I looked for my phone; I was worried about Rory.

I called and no one answered. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I sighed as I went into the bathroom. I turned on the light and was shocked at my own reflection. I had a black eye, my hair was a mess, I had scratches down my arms, and I was sore around my ribs. I showered and walked downstairs when someone rang the doorbell.

I opened it and was greeted by Drew.

"Hey…" I was saying when he punched me right in the nose. I stumbled back and he jumped on me. I was trying to defned myself, but he was pissed at me for something.

I finally got away from him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" I shouted at him.

"My problem… is you! I have to calm down my wife from killing you all because your fiancé showed up at my doorstep looking like she had been beaten by at least four guys… so I was shocked to find out that it was just one drunk you!" he shouted at me. I was processing everything when I felt my legs give out.

I had hurt Rory… badly. I sighed and felt the world close around on me; I had never meant to hurt her.

"Is she ok?" I finally asked him and he still looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

"Look, I deserve all the beatings you can give me, but please tell me if she is ok…" I pleaded with him.

"We don't know… Taryn took her to the hospital." He said and I sighed.

"I have to see her." I said and stood up, but he stopped me.

"Stu, as much as I know that you want to… you can't. You walk in there and they will arrest you on the spot. Wait and see what happens." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, but please tell me how she is?" I asked him and he nodded.

Rory POV

I woke up the next day to everything beeping around me. The last thing that I remember was getting in the car. I didn't know where I had gone, but I remember driving. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

Faith, Heath, and Paul were all sitting beside the bed.

"What happened?" I asked them and Faith gasped.

"I will get the doctor." Heath said and left with Paul. Faith hugged me as much ass he could.

"You worried us." She said and I tried to sit up.

"Don't, just lay there." She said and I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You need to tell us that." She said and I looked at her.

I got ready to say something when the doctor walked into the room. He checked me out, told me what was wrong, and they were going to let me go home if someone could stay with me. Paul had volunteered, but I honestly thought that I was alright.

I got to my apartment and Taryn, Drew, and Phil were waiting for me. I was slightly glad that Stu wasn't here, but I knew that I had to talk to him sometime.

Phil carried me into my living room and carefully sat me in the recliner.

"Thank you." I said and sighed. I was hurting. I had three cracked ribs, two broken fingers, and multiple bruises.

"Can you please tell us what happened now?" Taryn asked me and I looked up to see everyone looking at me except Drew.

"Drew, would you care to share?" I asked him and he sighed. They all looked at him slightly surprised.

"It was Stu." He said and the all looked back at me.

"We had an argument while he was drunk and thing got out of hand. I would appriciate it if everyone kept their noses out of it and let us figure this out." I said and they nodded.

They all stayed a little longer. Phil and Paul were staying. Paul was staying tonight, but Phil was hanging around. He was quickly becoming a best friend.

I didn't sleep that night because I had to figure out what to do about Stu. I missed him, but he scared me. I now knew what he was capable of and I didn't like it.

**A/N: This part of the story is almost over, but there will be a sequel. I am also going to introduce Rory's brother into the mess. Any idea who it could be? **


	18. Starting Over Again

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**miamitravel, Pinayprincesa, smileyheather24, kizzyfur, jojo barrett, Jodie54, xmyheartshine, and Viper Cena Fan- Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe that I got 100! **

**Miamitravel- I hope you like who I picked for her brother :)**

**This is the last chapter of this story, but I already have the sequel in the works. Hope you like this chapter and I hope you read the sequel. **

Rory POV

I had talked to Stu and I told him that I couldn't do it anymore. I knew that I loved him, but I would always be afraid that he would hurt me. I knew that he would find someone who was perfect for him and I just didn't feel like that was I anymore.

I hadn't decided to stay in Tampa. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. I knew that I didn't want to be in LA anymore and I didn't want that life. I had gone back to it once and hated it. I liked the hospital and I knew that it was what I wanted to do with my life from now on. I wanted to help people in more ways than in their pants.

It had been two weeks since Stu and I had our falling out. Taryn was happy with me staying in Tampa, Phil would text or call every day, and I had gotten closer to Faith. I was glad that I had friends and I respected that they were friends with Stu and Stephen first, so I didn't push anything.

I was sitting at home after getting off of a late shift. I was glad to be off and I wanted to do nothing more than curl up with wine and a book. I had just sat down when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and opened the door. I was shocked when I saw who was on the other side.

Taryn POV

I had just dropped Benjamin off at Drew's parents and was going to Rory's. We were going shopping. I was excited because Drew's parents just moved here, I had just gotten a job with TNA, and Rory was still around.

I drove over to her apartment and knocked. I was shocked when someone answered the door.

"Hey, aren't you the diva that just got hired at TNA." He asked me and I nodded. I didn't know that anyone even knew Rory that was from TNA.

"Jer, who is it?" Rory yelled and walked into the room. I looked from him to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said and she shook her head.

"You didn't." she said as I walked further in. Jeremy was still looking at me.

"I didn't know that you had rebounded already." I said and they both made faces before laughing.

"Taryn, meet Jeremy (Eric Young) my brother. Jeremy, meet Taryn. I have a feeling that you two will be seeing more of each other since you are working together now." She said and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You are marrying to that Scottish dude right?" her asked me and I laughed.

"That would be me." I said and Rory laughed as she finished getting ready.

We left and drove to a local spa. We were having a girl's day.

"I can't believe that is your brother." I said and she laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't actually realize that it was news worthy." She said and I was still shocked. They looked a lot alike and I totally saw the relationship now that I had seen them together.

Rory POV

I was happy, but Jeremy was trying to convince me to live in Orlando with him. I knew that it would be another start, I wouldn't be near two exs, and I would still be close enough to Taryn and Drew. I wanted a new start and I didn't mean that I would have to move across the country again to get one. I was also tired of doing this.

"Come on, sis… you could be near family. You would still be near friends, plus I know they are looking for a new trainer. You would be perfect." Jeremy said and I sighed.

"If you get me the job… I will move." I said and he smiled.

Taryn POV

I was at home when Rory came by one afternoon. I knew that she was considering moving with Jeremy to Orlando. I knew that she wanted to be near family, but I wanted her to stay. I knew that Orland wasn't far away, but I didn't like that she wasn't 20 minutes away.

"Well?" I asked her as she lay down on the lounge chair beside me.

"I'm moving… I think that it would be best. I would be in a new city, no exs, plus Jeremy got me a job as a trainer for TNA." She said and I had to smile. I was still happy for her as a friend, but I hate it at the same time.

Rory POV

I looked around my now empty apartment one last time and knew that I had everything packed up, ready to go, and the moving truck had just left.

"Come on, sis." Jeremy said and I sighed.

"Alright." I said and walked out to my car. I looked around one last time before getting in and following him to my new home. I had to say that I was going to miss Tampa, because I had made a lot of memories here in a short amount of time. I just hoped that Orlando was going to be better for me in a few different ways.

**A/N: Look for the sequel Broken Types.**


End file.
